What am I?
by Esmi blood
Summary: Sesshomaru is protecting his little Inuyasha from a vampire who kill their father and his mother. When Sesshomaru got attack by vampire he met a pure blooded vampire name Kaname but what secret is he keeping from Sesshomaru fro the past seven years. What is Sesshomaru become a vampire, a demon, or both, or also part witch too?
1. Chapter 1

**What am I?**

**Chapter 1**

In a cold winter night a young demon boy carrying his three year old brother baby brother in his arms. The young was tired of traveling but in order to keep his brother warm until he found a cave.

The cave was dark and quietly but luckily there was some fire woods and ashes on the ground, the young demon place rocks round the fire from spreading into the woods.

He put his brother on the leave mat that made no to long ago "Go to sleep Inuyasha" said the young demon.

"OK Sesshomaru" said the half demon who fell asleep less than second

"I hope this snow storm pass" thought Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru uses the fur that was wrap around his shoulder his right arm to warm up him and Inuyasha for the night "I'll do everything in my power to protect Inuyasha" he whisper

It been eight months since their father died and their mothers died as well. Inuyasha mother was human and Sesshomaru mother was a demon. Typically they're half brothers but it didn't matter to them from being a family.

Ever since they met Sesshomaru can't forget the vampire that kill their father and his mother but Inuyasha mother died from a rare sickness and so on Sesshomaru try his best to raise Inuyasha by himself.

The vampire still hunt him he never forget how she look like and those that came out of her mouth "My baby" the voice shouted.

The memory keep getting worst and worst the screaming, the yelling, the blood spilling at the sides of her mouth her red glowing eyes staring straight at him.

"Let go home my son". The vampire carry Sesshomaru in her arms and poke two holes in her neck and put his fangs in her neck "Let my blood be within you Syano my son" she said.

Her blood slipping through Sesshomaru fangs the blood taste so sweet and bitter he feel a weird sore power entering his body.

This new power hurt so much like broken glass was entering inside his body. Sesshomaru gasped for air and the craving for blood for blood his couldn't hold it anymore.

His fangs deepen into her her neck sucking any drop of blood he could get. Suddenly he took his fangs out of her neck and look at him with a smile. "Sesshomaru" shouted a voice

"Mama" the vampire feel bitterness and put the little demon down on the ground and use her speed to get close to InuTashio an his wife.

**That the end of Chapter 1 sorry I have leave a cliff becuz is my idiot sister who keep calling me doing her favors so yeah leave some reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**What am I?**

**Chapter 1**

In a cold winter night a young demon boy carrying his three year old brother baby brother in his arms. The young was tired of traveling but in order to keep his brother warm until he found a cave.

The cave was dark and quietly but luckily there was some fire woods and ashes on the ground, the young demon place rocks round the fire from spreading into the woods.

He put his brother on the leave mat that made no to long ago "Go to sleep Inuyasha" said the young demon.

"OK Sesshomaru" said the half demon who fell asleep less than second

"I hope this snow storm pass" thought Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru uses the fur that was wrap around his shoulder his right arm to warm up him and Inuyasha for the night "I'll do everything in my power to protect Inuyasha" he whisper

It been eight months since their father died and their mothers died as well. Inuyasha mother was human and Sesshomaru mother was a demon. Typically they're half brothers but it didn't matter to them from being a family.

Ever since they met Sesshomaru can't forget the vampire that kill their father and his mother but Inuyasha mother died from a rare sickness and so on Sesshomaru try his best to raise Inuyasha by himself.

The vampire still hunt him he never forget how she look like and those that came out of her mouth "My baby" the voice shouted.

The memory keep getting worst and worst the screaming, the yelling, the blood spilling at the sides of her mouth her red glowing eyes staring straight at him.

"Let go home my son". The vampire carry Sesshomaru in her arms and poke two holes in her neck and put his fangs in her neck "Let my blood be within you Syano my son" she said.

Her blood slipping through Sesshomaru fangs the blood taste so sweet and bitter he feel a weird sore power entering his body.

This new power hurt so much like broken glass was entering inside his body. Sesshomaru gasped for air and the craving for blood for blood his couldn't hold it anymore.

His fangs deepen into her her neck sucking any drop of blood he could get. Suddenly he took his fangs out of her neck and look at him with a smile. "Sesshomaru" shouted a voice

"Mama" the vampire feel bitterness and put the little demon down on the ground and use her speed to get close to InuTashio an his wife.

**That the end of Chapter 1 sorry I have leave a cliff becuz is my idiot sister who keep calling me doing her favors so yeah leave some reviews**

**Chapter 2 **

Hearing the vampire fighting against his parents "Mother, Father" whisper Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was standing up slowly since the vampire blood was flowing inside his body. The scent of blood came to him, he started running and running till he fell into the snow and saw the vampire sucking his father blood the his mother.

The vampire left two demons lying the snow dying and went back to the palace for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru carefully crawled to InuTashio "Father wake up please wake up" he said.

InuTashio open his eyes and breathe slowly "Sesshomaru take care...of...your stepmother...and...your little brother..." and breathe one last time InuTashio was dead and his mother gave him the necklace of the emerald pedent "Take care my son" she said and died.

Sesshomaru grab tenseiga and to see the minion of the underworld but there was not even a single one.

He fell onto his knees his parent were dead actually dead and can't come back to life. " Syano!" shouted the vampire 'Syano where are you?"

Sesshomaru grabbed tenseiga and tensesiga he ran as fast as he can leaving the third behind with his father.

He kept running carrying the two swords in the snow hoping to get away from the vampire far, far away. Feeling all tired and everything went blurrry he fainted into the snow

"Sanyo!" whisper the vampire.

Sesshomaru woke up from his memory/nightmare breathing in and out "Just a nightmare" he said

"Just a nightmare"

**That it for Chapter 2 and I'm sorry if this chapter was too short but leave some reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru walk out seeing Inuyasha playing in the snow "Nii-chan you're awake now" he said with a frown on his face. "I try to wake you up but you can sleep"

He laugh at the half breed and together they have a snowball fight, make snow angels, and a snowman that was suppose to their father swordsmith Totosai the two both boys laugh at it

"Kinda look like Toto-chan"

"It does look like him"

Inuyasha felt a bug bite his neck "Ow!" he shouted

"What wrong?" Sesshomaru asked

"A bug bit me?" he said. Inuyasha slap his neck and what fallen into his hands "Miygoa the flea" said Sesshomaru.

"Why if isn't Master Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru" said Miygoa

"What bring you by Miyoga"

"Checking the two of you since I am your guardian"

"The guardian who always rans off from danger" Inuyasha smartmouthed

Sesshomaru starting laughing quietly without Miygoa hearing him but he had the angry mark on his head "Nevermind that let go inside the cave" he snap

They went inside but the fire was running low there was hardly any ashes and firewoods "Inuyasha stay here while I get some more firewood" he said

"Ok nii-chan"

Sesshomaru was walking around the forest and saw some chopped wood on the ground "Silly humans"he laugh. Picking three , four and more woods that were on the road until he saw the man standing in the middle of the road

"Hello young boy" said the man

Sesshomaru look at the men eyes they were glowing red then have the flashbackof the vampire that kill his parent "A vampire" he thought

He drop the woods and ran but he trip and fell intothe snow the men turn him over and pin againsit the ground "May have some blood?" he said

Sesshomaru was struggling to break free but he couldn't the vampire was way too strong for him "Stop!' he shouted

Suddenly he felt blood landed on his face and see another vampire that kill the vampire that was trying to suck Sesshomaru blood " A Disgrace to all vampire" he said

Sesshomaru looked at him licking the blood off his hand and offer him the other hand "Are you alright" he asks

Sesshomaru look at his eyes they were glowing red but he not a dangerous or anything "Can I thrust him or not" he asked"

**Well guess who the vampire who save Sesshomaru life and leave some reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

Sesshomaru took the vampire hand leding him to the cave. After an hour walking through the snow they finally reach the cave and Inuyasha jump to Sesshomaru giving him a big hug "Nii-chan" he shouted

"Are ok Nii-chan" he asks

"Yes ,I'm find I was by a vampire"

"Wow!"

The teenage vampire laughed quietly as he see the two brothers laughing but Miyoga started jumping up and down "A vampire save you" Miyoga said all scare

"Don't worry Miyoga he a good vampire"

"You mean a pureblood"

"Pureblood?" they said in a union

"Pureblood are vampires that drink human blood but they don't turn into vampire" said the young teenage vampire

Sesshomaru turn around and forgotten the vampire that was behind him "Senpai!" he shouted

The vampire laugh and ruffled Sesshomaru hair "Just call me Kaname" he said.

"Kaname-senpai" he said

Kaname smile at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seeing them so happy together like a real family he never have before in his life. "Let go home" he said. A question mark form on the two boys head like if he lost his mind or something like that.

"We're lost in the middle of the woods and living in the cave" said Sesshomaru

"Sesshy-chan is right" said Inuyasha

An angry red mark form on Sesshomaru head "I thought he stop calling me that" he thought. Kaname smile a little bit "Sesshomaru" he said.

"Hai?"

"Can you read this?"

Kaname hold him a weird hand writing on the walls made by witches for some reason all the writing become words to him

"Eta...Naemb...kasoneta...rebil...ki...to..la..tra ...uy.. te...dra.."

Soon fire started appear on the torch that were inside the cave and everything went from cold to warm and darkness to light "Follow the fire and it will led us to our home" said Kaname

"Sesshomaru I want you keep repeating it the words when the fire's go out"

"Hai"

Sesshomaru only repeat the words once and the rest of the jounery was even longer than they expected to be but Kaname kept looking at Sesshomaru who carrying Inuyasha in his arms

"You have to tell him one day Kaname" whisper Miyoga

"When he older I'll him about his parents"

Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on between Kaname and Miyoga but it looked like they were getting along just find but for some reason his fangs werr poping out look at Inuyasha his neck smelling the blood and the craving was getting to him

"Stop it Sesshomaru" he thought

He was getting harder to control was happening but he saw the light he fainted into the snow "what happening to me" he whisper

"Sesshomaru that is so many things you have to know and learn" thought Kaname

**That it for Chapter 4 sorry if this chapter was too short but leave some reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight and I'm really sorry **

When they were out of the cave Kaname was looking at the sleeping full fled demon next to him "Kaname-nii chan" said the half breed. Kaname look at the half demon golden eyes that were showing fear and sadness

"What is it?"

"What wrong with Sesshy-chan"

"He just tired because of the spell I taught him"

"Oh so what is this place"

"A academy"

"what that?"

"Is a big school where children like you, I, and Sesshomaru learn about something interesting and boring things"

"So this is our new home and school"

"Yes, Inuyasha this your and Sesshomaru new home I'll have the headmaster come by at any moments now"

"Ok"

Sesshomaru was still sleeping but his breathing wasn't it good every once a month on the beginning of third the week he was always craving and smelling blood far away.

"What am I craving for?" he thought

Kaname looked he took a blood tablet put in the water let it dissolve in the water and put the rest in Sesshomaru mouth "I have to protect you and your brother Sesshomaru" thought Kaname

Kaien Cross came in the Headmaster of the Cross academy "What going on here?" he asks

"Headmaster I brought two more children and they're brothers"

"I see, let me look at them"

"Let the eldest rest a little"

"Why?"

Kaname whisper to the headmaster ear and Kaien eyes widen "Give him a blood tablet" he whisper back

"I already did"

"Good"

"This is the eldest younger brother Inuyasha"

"What the eldest name?" Cross-san asks

"Sesshomaru" said Kaname

"The Great Lord InuTashio Sons here"

"Yes ,but that not the case"

"Then what is?"

"You'll need to train Sesshomaru to hunt Level E vampire now"

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked

"You're still too young when you're about Sesshomaru age Kaien-sensei will teach you"

"Ok"

A young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes who was walking with a boy with sliver hair and lavender dark grey eyes came in the room with the headmaster.

"Yuki, Zero these are your new brothers they're half brothers though Sesshomaru Mother died from a bad vampire, Inuyasha mother from a rare illness and their father the great InuTashio died from a vampire too along with Sesshomaru mother." said Headmaster

"How sad" said Yuki

Zero looked at Sesshomaru who was sleeping really bad like he was having nightmare right now he went over to him and shook him gently "Hey wake up" he said

"Zero don't" said headmaster

"Please wake up"

Thankfully the young demon woke up he saw three people near him but he saw Kaname he ran to him hiding behind him "Don't be afraid Sesshomaru Kaien Cross is the headmaster of this academy he will raise you and your brother along with your new brother and sister"

"New brother and sister?" Sesshomaru asks

"Hai, This is Zero and Yuki they'll be your new brother and sister"

Sesshomaru still clutches on Kaname arm he always despite human but he thought maybe they could be trusted like he trusted Kaname-senpai he came out from hiding from Kaname and introduce himself "My name is Sesshomaru and this is my younger brother Inuyasha" he said

"I'm Zero and this is Yuki" he said

"Sesshomaru you'll be sharing room with Zero" said headmaster

"Hai, Sensei"

A sweat drop glance appear on Zero head "Sensei" he thought. Kaien Cross smile as Sesshomaru follow Zero to his dorm after a little while of silence Zero broke the silence "So where do you live before that pure blood brought you here" he asks

"In a palace on the western land"

"Do you like it over there"

"Not really sometimes I want to travel around the world"

"Did your parent want that?"

"My father did but not my mother"

"Why not?"

"She wanted me to take my father place which I never wanted to"

"Wow never thought being a prince would cost drama"

"I know but I couldn't ran away because"

"Because what?"

"My father and I have a good relationship with him that why I didn't leave since I didn't want him worry about me"

"I see" Zero open the dorm that was his room and has two beds "This is our dorms" he said. Sesshomaru looked around the room "Why is so dark in here?" he asks

"I forgot to turn my lamp on"

It brighten the room a little "Do you have any other clothes besides that kimono" he asks

"No"

"You'll borrow mine"

Zero went to his closet pulling out an extra day school uniform from there "Here I think we might be the same size" he said. Placing them on the bed Sesshomaru gave a confuse look on his face he never seen this type of clothing before looked strange to him.

Taking his armor of his top kimono placing it next to the bed while his shirt off showing his strong chest "You practice fighting" asked Zero

"Yeah practice everyday with my father before that Vampire killed him"

"Gomen"

"It okay at least I have Kaname to protect me"

"You trusted that pure blooded vampire!" he asked

"Of course he save my life from another all I can do is respect him in return"

"Well you do what you like"

After putting the day school uniform on Sesshomaru felt wearing this type of clothing he never wore before "This feel funny" he said. Giving himself a quick look in the mirror but somehow Zero felt jealous since the demon looks better in the uniform than he did. "You'll get use to wearing the uniforms for day class"

"Day class?"

"Hai, Students that wears the black uniforms are the students that take lesson during the day while the students that wear the white cream uniforms are the night class students"

"I see"

"Well Sesshomaru welcome to Cross Academy" said Kaien-sensei

Giving Sesshomaru his weapon a death scythe like Yuki weapon expect far more powerful than it is and soon Sesshomaru is now started to like this Academy already "Father, Mother I will avenge your death" he thought

**That it for this chapter and sorry for the late updates**


End file.
